


May The Fourth Be With You.

by LunarSinner



Series: Holidays [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Star Wars - Freeform, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSinner/pseuds/LunarSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa had grown up in a house full of people who loved Star Trek, not Star Wars. She was not used to all the silly puns and inside jokes of the Star Wars realm, she was not used to May Fourth being Star Wars day, she was used to May Fourth being May Fourth.</p><p>Sandor turned out to be a die-hard Star Wars fanatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May The Fourth Be With You.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the Catina Band song the whole time I wrote this.  
> I can see it getting stuck in Sansa's head for days, mwuahahaha.

Today was one of those days where Sansa just wanted to sleep in, stay bed and sleep the day away. It was a normal lazy Sunday morning, only this Sunday her and Sandor weren’t going to her parent’s house for dinner. Today, May Fourth, was a very special day for her boyfriend Sandor. He had whispered softly into her ear around midnight, “May the Fourth be with you.” She had to fight back the urge to hit him with her pillow.

Sansa had grown up in a house full of people who loved Star Trek, not Star Wars. She was not used to all the silly puns and inside jokes of the Star Wars realm, she was not used to May Fourth being Star Wars day, she was used to May Fourth being May Fourth.

Sandor turned out to be a die-hard Star Wars fanatic, he had woken her up with his alarm clock that played that stupid Catina Band song around seven in the morning. He had dug out that stupid alarm clock the night before, preparing for his holiday.

She had groaned but after he had guilt tripped her for the shit Arya did to him, she could at least put up with Star Wars day. So she tried, she’s been trying all day, but this whole Chewbacca roaring thing her boyfriend was doing was getting old.

He even pulled out his Darth Vader toaster to make Darth Vader toast for breakfast, he was drinking out of his Darth Vader coffee mug, and was eating off of his storm trooper plates. Sansa had used an R2-D2 mug, along with a storm trooper plate to eat off of, but she didn't want Darth Vader toast so she made herself some scrambled eggs.

Sandor even dug out his Wampa rug to place in the middle of the living room, he was wearing a Han Solo tee shirt with Yoda pajama pants. She was wearing one of his old Chewbacca shirts with black shorts. Since she had never even seen any of the Star Wars movies, he had decided today was the day to watch the entire series. He was also pumped and excited to explain to her that new Star Wars films were being created, and that they could go to a theater together and watch the midnight release.

So Sansa had watched the first, the second, and the third movie. She thought they were okay, a bit confusing, she even asked where Darth Vader was and he hushed her. At the end of the third movie she nearly jumped out of her seat when Anakin went crazy and fought with Obi Wan Kenobi. She screamed when Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader and when the helmet was placed over his head.

“So….OH MY GOD…HE’S DARTH VADER?! THAT CUTE LITTLE KID BECAME THAT EVIL SHIT?!” She screamed and ran her hands through her hair, “Play the next movie.”

Sandor chuckled and grinned, “I knew you would like it.”  
“Play the classics already!” She teased and leaned back into the couch, he winked at her and she tilted her head. “So…..Who is your favorite?”  
“Darth Vader of course, what about yours?” He took the dvd out of the player and replaced it with the forth Star Wars film.

“How could you like Darth Vader?” She shook her head and he grinned as he walked back to the couch, “You’ll see…He’s…He’s a difficult character to understand.” Sansa frowned but sighed, leaning in to cuddle her boyfriend as they continued their movie marathon.

“I guess I like Obi Wan Kenobi…He’s pretty cool. That fight with Yoda was awesome too!” Sansa grinned up at her boyfriend who sighed and shook his head. He knew what was coming, he knew she was going to cry.

./././

She cried.

She cried when Obi Wan died, she cried even harder when Yoda died. He had to pause the movie so she could collect herself after Yoda’s death. “I...I don’t know who to like anymore! Everyone I like keeps dying!” She sniffed and he chuckled, also knowing what was coming at the end. 

“So who do you like now?” Sandor smirked as Sansa tilted her head to glare at him. “I guess I like Han Solo now…Him and Chewbacca…Don’t tell me he dies!” She groaned and leaned into the couch, “I’ll stop watching this if Han dies.”

“He was already turned into carbonite….” Sandor teased and she slapped him playfully on the shoulder, “Yeah! But he was in like hibernation! He didn't die…” She glared at Sandor and he rolled his eyes, “He doesn't die..At least not in these films…I don’t know if he dies in the new ones they’re making.”

Once they finished up the last movie Sansa wiped away a tear or too, Sandor grinned and pulled her into his lap, “You know…” He licked her neck, “Maybe we should get you one of those slave outfits that Leia wore.” He nipped at her neck softly and she let out a soft moan.

“I don’t know….I think I’d rather a Wookie suit.” She teased and he frowned, “Wookie sex?” He laughed and she giggled, “I’ll have to see if they sell those.”

“I was kidding!” She laughed and kissed his nose, he grunted and smirked. “I guess I should get up and try and cook you dinner huh?” She stood up and walked into the kitchen, Sandor followed her as his mouth twitched.

“Do, or not! There is no try!” He said in a high pitched voice, trying to imitate Yoda. Sansa giggled and shook her head, he walked up to her and kissed her lips softly. She sighed as she relaxed, “I love you babe.” She said softly and Sandor grinned down at her, he raised an eyebrow, “I know.”


End file.
